kankris_hive_v2_pesterchum_memofandomcom-20200215-history
Perma Ops and Rules
Alright the Admins/Perma-OPs need to be respected. The owner of Kankri's Hive didn't select them for no reason. He selected them because he trusts them and knows they have very good judgement. You must listen to the perma-OPs, unless the owner says otherwise. The perma-OPs in Kankri's Hive are the following: * honeyPop * fabulouslyWiccan ** arsenicCatnap = Shield NOTE FOR PEOPLE WHO EDIT RULES: Please let me know if you do decide to edit the rules, thanks! ~Kankri Rules: * No White/Bright Text Seriously it pissess people off when it's too blinding to read or just the background mixes into it * Don't impersonate being the owner. '''The owner of the hive is chattyGrievances, please please please '''please, '''don't try to get OP by saying you're the owner. You'll also know if they're the owner when they have a key next to their handle on the side panel. * '''No honking consistently. You must wait at least 2 minutes before honking again, after honking once. It makes a very annoying noise, and some people dislike it. * No ERP. So, no NSFW content. We have a memo specifically for that, which is titled #Cave_of_Love. * No IRL problems. People come to Kankri's hive to roleplay. We don't come here to hear about your irl problems. If you think one of the perma-OPs can help you with your situation, PM one of them. * No excessive God modding. If your character happens to have god like powers or be a canon character with god powers that is alright as long as they are used within proper boundaries. However, excessive use of such powers and using them as a cop out for everything cannot be allowed. For instance if your character has time travelling powers and just automatically resets any issue or fight to the beginning so it never happens. Remember RP is for everyone in the memo and you cannot bend it all just for you. * No Power Playing. Power playing occurs in role playing, and it's when you control someone else's character, as well as your own, without the other person's permission. Say that I play Bob, and someone else is Susie. Bob watched Susie as she started to walk away. Or for instance forcing a character to take a hit such as "I shot an arrow at SS which hits her in the head causing her to roll over in pain" You cannot decide a characters reaction or ability to dodge. Proper format would be "I shot an arrow at SSs head, if it hits her it would cause her to roll over in pain" Giving them a chance to dodge. Please do not try to control other people's characters and decide what they can and cannot do. * No excessive OOC. Please keep in mind this is a memo for RP. Only OOC when needed and if there is a need to have an OOC discussion regarding the memo, please open a separate OOC memo or go to the prexisting one, or pm the individual you wish to contact. Please keep it strictly RP This is Less enforced because we understand that you might want to RP and OOC without switching between memos. * Don't Be Really Random '''Don't be so random that it breaks the RP like Singing Song lyrics when you first come on or Doing a totally different themed RP Take that to a different memo Please. ** '''No spamming We don't want to see you talk every 5 nano seconds not giving people a chance to Respond so please for the love of Homestuck don't spam. *** No breaking the 4th wall It takes away from the experience when you do it it reminds us that we are just people sitting at a screen typing random shit acting with different Personas. No trolling or offensive language for any reason, OOC or IC. If your character is a dickbag, please give a valid reason why they're the way they are. Just know that just because your character is a dickbag, you cannot be a dickbag. Remember, all of these rules are there for a reason! They have been broken many times in the past. But please, just remember that just because there are rules, that doesn't mean you can't have fun! So, enjoy yourself. ~~Kankri Approved~~ Category:Misc.